Sympathys Song
by Sympathys Song
Summary: Tomoyo douidjui A.K.A Raven, is the top best female recording artist of her label, 'Raven Records' but still she is sad, but on that same day she gets a visit from Mr. Composer Eriol Hiirigaziwa, and he say's something that will change her life forever.


***Sympathys Song***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** Chapter 1**   


** ~*~**   
**And so it began......**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** A pale hand moved down long pale violet hair, that rippled down slender shoulders.**   
**Upon a dress that was also pale purple, as diamonds streaked the sides of the dress. Hugging her curvy slender figure,**   
**she gripped the microphone, and breathed. The crowd went wild with applause, a smiled formed on her lips, that carried pale**   
**purple shiny lipstick.**   
** Before she could utter a voice, a unknown person shouted, "I LOVE YOU RAVEN!" she smiled once again, and responded.**   
**"I love you too" she said in a small but sexy voice. The person fainted. The woman who was pointed out was none other,**   
**than Tomoyo Doudjui, singer name, Raven. She was the woman who was known to have the voice of a million angels,**   
**and the looks of a goddess, the voice of the sky, and the eyes of the night. She was loved world wide, but even though, she**   
**had all that she was still sad.........**   
  


** She pressed her lips upon the microphone, and began.**   
  


_ Take with you my life and my love_   
_take me with you everything, that you know will_   
_haunt me, cause,_   
_when you said good-bye, and broke my heart, that day started_   
_my unhappy life....._

_ I loved you more than words can say, and you took it all away!_   
  
  


_I can never forgive you for that......._   


**Her purple eyes moved across the audience, they was struck with sadness, and sorrow.**   
**Tomoyo looked upon her many admirers, wondering if even half, has lived the life she'd lived.... she decided to**   
**continue.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_You knew what you we're doing,_   
_the day you packed your bags, and forgot to say good-bye._   
_You knew how much it'd hurt inside! but you didn't care! no!_   
_you didn't care!_   


_ I loved you more than words can express, and you took it all away!_   
  


**Her voice died down.**   


_I can never forgive you for that.......no....._   
_I can never forgive you for (pause ) that........_   
  
  


** She finished her song, and looked up has the crowd roared with applause she smiled to herself.**   
**The lights dimmed, hiding her in shadows, a shiny glossy tear made a trail down her cheeks. "I love you" she said before**   
**she turned and walked slowly off the stage.**   
  
  
  
  
  


** ~*~**   


** "Tomoyo you did great!" came the voice of sakura, she looked up at her, "thanks"**   
**sakura grew sad. "You've been crying again haven't you?" tomoyo wiped the tears from her cheek, "yes I can't help it, I**   
**just...." she trailed off, has syaoran sakura's fiancee approached. "Hey tomoyo you did a wonderful job" he said putting his**   
**arms around sakura. "Thanks li" she said walking pasted him.**   
** She then stopped and turned around, "i'll see you later" sakura and syaoran nodded. Tomoyo then**   
**disappeared among the shadows.**   
  


**~*~**   
  
  


** Outside of 'raven records' a man stepped out of a shiny dark blue lexis. He looked up at the tall building, has a**   
**cat sat on his shoulders, "this is we're she works?" he asked turning to the cat, "Yes the all famous tomoyo doudjui works**   
**here" he smiled, "yea!" came the voice of a woman. "She works here! YEA!" she cried grabbing the man's hand. "Come on eriol-**   
**sama! I can hardly wait to see tomoyo again it's been so long!" eriol moved his hand from her grasp, "Nakuru compose**   
**yourself we are in public!" he said firmly.**

** She looked down, "I'm sorry....'" she then brightened up, "But I want to see her!" she grabbed eriols arm again, and**   
**dragged him into the building.**   


**~*~**

** Tomoyo was in her dressing room, brushing her hair ever so slowly, the lights was off, and she stared**   
**longily at her lonely reflection. "Sweet little plum blossom, you bring me so much joy, and when i'm gone you won't**   
**forget me, and I won't be here anymore" she began to sing the lullaby her mom, use to sing before she died. She felt her**   
**eyes well up, has she continued, "and when i'm gone you won't forget me, sweet little plum blossoms, you have my**   
**heart..." she couldn't hold it in anymore.**   
** And she bursted into tears. ~You've been crying again haven't you?~ tomoyo sniffed, "Yes sakura I have i'm so sorry, I**   
**just can't I-"**   
** KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**"Tomoyo!" she turned toward the door, "It's me nakuru, you're big sister!" tomoyo wiped the tears away quickly, and**   
**ran to the door. She opened and nakuru engulfed her in a hug, "OOOOOHH tomoyo i'm so happy to see you!" "Me too!"**   
**she said prying nakuru from her, so she could breathe. Nakuru moved back, and studied tomoyo, "you've got so much more**   
**prettier!" tomoyo half smiled**   
** "No" came an' unknown voice, "you've more beauty, my dear doudjui-san" the owner of the voice stepped up,**   
**the young Eriol Hiirigaziwa, who was said to have the spirit of mozart and beethoven in his blood, when is pale hands**   
**streaked across piano keys. Tomoyo looked shocked, but she smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. composer" he**   
**chuckled, "haven't changed at all, good" he replied, it soon grew silent a very awkward silence. Nakuru has never been**   
**quiet for so long. (2 seconds) "Um, can someone talk" eriol turned to nakuru.**   
****   
**** ****

** She soon got the idea. "Bye tomoyo-san I will see you later right, and you'll sing to me right?" she blurted out, all at**   
**one time. "Yes nakuru i'd be honored to sing to you, "YEA!" she then grabbed spinal, "Come on suppi-chan, we have to get**   
**ready!" and in less than a second, they we're gone.**   
** Tomoyo turned from eriol, and sat back down. "So keeper of my heart what brings you back?" she said a sly grin on**   
**her face, he looked down, "kaho lefted me (Puase) really we left each other, we knew it wouldn't work, we both loved another"**   
**tomoyo brought her hand to her chin, "so who do you love, if not kaho?" she asked skeptically, staring intently at him.**   
** It grew silent, once again, awkward silence. "Well?" she said. He walked slowly toward her, and kneeled down in front**   
**of her.**   
** "Tomoyo it has taken me 6 long years to say this, but it was always you" he stared into her eyes, she looked shocked,**   
**she couldn't speak, but she spoke anyway, "You-" "no" he put his hand to her mouth, then he pulled out a ring. "Tomoyo if**   
**you wish to return my love, the next time you see me, it will be on your ring finger, if not, then it with wither away in die..."**   
** He trailed off standing up, and walked toward the door, "As long has it takes, I love you tomoyo douidjui" he then**   
**turned the doorknob and lefted.**   
****

** Leaving tomoyo alone.........**   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**TO BE CONTINUED**   



End file.
